Tutor Me
by MinyaPunchers
Summary: Leah Flynn is an anti-social misfit with a talent in music and writing. Logan Mitchell is a brainiac with a particular expertise in Math. Both persons despised the other...or so they thought? In this 5 chapter short story, find out what happens when the two collide. Rated M mainly for language and some sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hello all! This is the first in a series of various 'Big Time Rush' related stories I am working on and (or) completed. I'm a bot out of sorts when it comes to this group of handsome misters and I blame a special little guy in life for turning me onto the fandom, so I plead with you guys to go easy on me and take a moment to review. Whether it be positive or negative, I appreciate the criticism that I'm given. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for stopping by! =)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to 'Big Time Rush' whatsoever; just the story/OC I came up with.

**Chapter 1**

"UGH! This is fucking USELESS!" A girl screamed. Everyone in the room turned towards her, including the librarian. "Fuck off," the girl mumbled as she rose from her table, and walked out before she could be reprimanded for her language…again.

Leah Marie Flynn proceeded to roam the halls during her free period before her last class of the day began. A class she wasn't looking forward to: Advanced Trigonometry. And why was she taking it? To avoid taking it next year. Stupidest. Decision. Ever.

"That girl is nuts." Logan Mitchell mumbled to himself, returning to his work. He just witnessed the girl's outburst moments ago before she exited the library. He had been working on an essay for World History as she interrupted his thought process. 'People like that shouldn't even be allowed into the library' he thought to himself just as the bell rang signaling next period.

"Fuck my life," Leah grumbled as she shuffled slowly to her Trig class. Since she was already roaming the halls, she was one of the earlier students to arrive. Leah made way to the third row corner seat by the window and plopped into the desk chair. She then slammed her head against the desk and stayed in that position.

Logan on the other hand came in bouncing and chipper like always. Math was his favorite subject. He sat diagonally from Leah in the front row, middle seat. He shook his head again at the crazy girl that made an outburst in the library. The final bell signaling the start of period went off, and in walks their teacher.

"Afternoon class!"

"Afternoon Mrs. Milner," the class droned in response. Leah didn't even flinch, but faintly heard the exchange. "Today we will be finishing up on solving x and y for multiple triangles…" And that's when Leah tuned her out. She was fine with math for her first couple years, but when they started adding letters into the mix, things went south for her.

Leah continued to groan in her seat, dreading the next hour she was stuck in this class. With her head down, and eyes shut, she didn't acknowledge the class at all especially when Mrs. Milner decided to call her. Someone next to her had to poke her a few times just to get a reaction. Too bad that resulted in Leah being pissier than normal.

"Miss Flynn!" The teacher shouted.

"Present." Leah replied as she stuck her arm in the air for a moment, earning laughs from the rest of the class. Mrs. Milner rolled her eyes before speaking again.

"Role was taken 20 minutes ago Miss Flynn. I was calling you to answer the question, but it seems that you were still thinking about it yes?"

"Yes! Exactly! That's why my head was down because I was thinking so hard that it hurt." Leah exclaimed.

"Ok then. Do you have an answer?" Mrs. Milner asked again as she gestured to the chalkboard.

"Erm…" Leah replied, squinting up at the board. Three different triangles were overlapping one another. An X was centered at the top while a Y was at the bottom, and a few numbers were nestled in between. After a few more moments of squinting, and realizing she wasn't going to answer, the teacher sighed.

"Can ANYONE come up with an answer?" She replied. Not a second later, a hand shot up in the air up front. She smiled at the eager student and nodded for him to answer.

"X=10 while Y=17.5" A boy answered with a smile.

"Correct! Class, follow in Mr. Mitchell's example!" Mrs. Milner exclaimed before turning back to the board. Leah rolled her eyes at the comment her teacher made about her 'pet'. Logan glanced behind him, smirking in Leah's direction, and winked before returning to his notes. Oh how I would like to smack that smirk off of his face.

Logan kept that same smirk as he exited the classroom and headed to his locker. His three best friends were already present and waiting around his locker. Noticing extra pep in his step, Kendall decided voice what each of them was thinking.

"Dude, are you ok?" Kendall questioned.

"Yeah, you just got out of Trig. I know you love math, but you can't be THAT happy over it." James stated as he fixed his hair. Logan just rolled his eyes before slamming his locker door shut.

"I just love being smart!" Logan replied happily with a smug grin on his face.

"Well there's a difference between being smart and being a cocky jack-ass," a female voice spoke from behind him. Both James and Kendall gulped at the sight of Leah glaring at them. Carlos quickly put on his helmet as a precaution, but remained in the back.

"Hello Leah, always a pleasure," Logan replied as he shuffled his messenger bag.

He and Leah would occasionally butt heads outside of class. Aside from Advanced Trigonometry, he also had free period, and then English with her so he was stuck with seeing her every day. While he excelled in math, she did the same in English which created tension between them when the other had the right answer first.

Logan wasn't too intimidated by Leah as were his friends; as long as he didn't look into her eyes. It's not like he was afraid she would turn him to stone…he was utterly fascinated by her eye color, an intense bright blue that could unwind him in an instant. He would always not look right at her, but past her instead which just fueled Leah's fire.

"Still can't look at me huh? For someone so sure of himself, you don't even have the balls to look me in the eye. So cowardly," Leah mocked. Logan heard the guys stifle a few laughs behind him; sadly, they were aware of his weakness to her eyes. He cheeks flushed pink in response.

"At least I always get the right answer." Logan winked before walking past her with the rest following behind. He knew that would set her off and she just glared at his retreating back before stomping off in the other direction.

"Oh man Logan, you are so charming." Kendall laughed.

"That was charming?" Carlos asked.

"Still can't understand sarcasm?" James asked and Carlos paused, thinking about it.

"Can you explain sarcasm again?" Carlos asked. They each face palmed at his words. Logan just shook his head, thinking about their exchange. 'Was I really cowardly just because I couldn't look her in the eye? He never gave Leah Flynn much thought except when it came to their occasional bickering. But there was something about those eyes…maybe I could do a little research…'

* * *

"Stupid Logan and his stupid brains! And his super stupid smug smile with the dimples…" Leah grumbled as she began her walk home. All she kept thinking about was how much she loathed Logan Mitchell. She wasn't sure when this malice for him started…it may have been the first day of English when he attempted to correct her and he was wrong.

Leah giggled to herself at the memory. He may be an Einstein when it came to other subjects, but he had quite a few dunce moments in English. Leah sighed…too bad he can't be a dunce all the time, and had to constantly show her up in both of their classes. She continued to sigh and grumble as she walked down the street to her house.

Lucky for Leah, the walk wasn't that long. In the apartment complex that she lived in with her mom, which was literally right behind her school, all she had to do was cut through the football field, and some trees to get home. She already had her keys out and ready by the time she crossed the parking lot to the first floor, apartment 7A.

"Mom, I'm home!" Leah called out, shutting, and locking the door behind her. She walked pass the tan sectional, placing her book bag on the island before heading into the small kitchen. A note was taped to the fridge, waiting for her.

_Leah,_

_I picked up a double shift at the diner; Jennifer had an emergency with her daughter. There is leftover chicken lasagna in the fridge and some chocolate chip cheesecake. Make sure to keep the door locked, do your homework, and please be in bed before I get home this time._

_Love you,_

_Mom XOXO_

Leah let out a deep sigh as she opened the fridge. Jennifer Knight was probably the only friend that her mother had in this town; one more than she had actually. Jennifer had two kids, one a boy named Kendall that was Leah's age that also shared a few classes with, and then a little girl named Katie who was an even bigger con artist than Leah was.

Even though their mothers were buddies, the kids weren't completely. Leah never had the opportunity to hang around with Kendall much since he was constantly playing Hockey or hanging with his own friends, so she was closer to Katie. The little girl looked up to Leah, seeing herself, but learning that Logan Mitchell was one of Kendall's best friends, that kept her from visiting more often.

Despite their own 'issues', both mothers would help each other out and have an occasional get together when they weren't slaving away at the diner. Well, I guess they needed something to bond over since they are both struggling single mothers that fell in love with dead beat men. Lovely.

Instead of going for the lasagna, Leah made a grab for the half of the cheesecake left for her. Bon appétit to me.

* * *

The next couple of weeks were rough for Leah. Rent went up at their apartment leading to her mother getting a second job working at the supermarket an extra few days a week…the same one Kendall so happened to work at. Can you say awkward? Leah was willing to get a job as well to help out, but her mother refused. She didn't want her daughter to struggle at such a young age like she did. She wanted her to 'enjoy life'. Too bad Leah's only life was spent locked up in her room writing music and reading fantasy novels.

Leah's mother was seventeen when she was pregnant and barely graduated later that year. Instead of manning up and becoming a father, he skipped town, never returning. But her mother never complained or bought up those memories. The only thing she would mention when it came to the sperm donor was that Leah had his brilliant blue eyes…the ones that stole her heart then broke her down.

Aside from those unpleasantries, school was the next big issue. She was failing Trig which proved a point that getting ahead screwed her over royally. Leah was currently daydreaming in her Creative Writing class, her college credit class for the year.

"Leah? Earth to Leah!" Someone shouted and she jumped in response. "Do you have your poem?" Leah shook herself from her daze and looked up to her teacher…then she noticed that they were the only ones left. "Class just ended and I just wanted to get your piece before you left then I noticed you had a faraway look in your eyes. Is everything ok sweetie?"

Her Creative Writing teacher Mr. Chase Ryan was probably her favorite teacher. He was maybe in his mid-late twenties and he was very 'flamboyant'. Ok, he's VERY gay. Most of his classes held mostly females so they were lucky enough to see his rainbow side. Mr. Ryan also showed favoritism towards her like her Trig teacher played favorites with Logan.

Leah sighed as she got up quickly and handed in her assignment. "I'm fine Mr. Ryan. I just got my quarterly grades and I so happen to be failing my Advanced Trigonometry class. And before you ask, my other classes are decent…just not that one."

"Ouch, sorry sweetie. I wish I could help you, but it's obvious that math isn't my strong suit; I'm more in tuned with my other lobe." He replied with a wink. Leah smiled at how goofy and gay her teacher is. "But you need to get that grade up before next semester or I'm afraid I will have to drop you from my class, and you are my best student! I will cry if I have to swipe you from my list!" He sighed dramatically.

Leah laughed again thinking that he should've done Theater instead of Creative Writing. Actually, he would pull off both quite nicely. "I'll figure out something, I promise."

"You better! Perhaps a tutor?" He suggested as Leah shuffled out of his classroom.

"Maybe," Leah agreed, pondering the idea.

'Who the Hell would I get to tutor me?' Leah thought, 'I don't talk to anybody!' Just as she was about to walk into the library, Logan rushed in ahead of her with a big smile on his face.

"What a nerd…" Leah mumbled, but then a light bulb went off in her head. 'What a nerd?!' Leah thought happily as she walked inside about to pester Logan but then she stopped herself, frowning. Crap, I have to ask Logan for help. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

"Hey Kendall and company!" Leah greeted. Kendall mumbled a hello while the other two just stared, shocked. James was smirking while Carlos munched away on something.

"No mean comments for me today Leah?" Logan asked smugly as he rearranged his locker's contents. Leah's eye twitched as she bit back the urge to curse him out. Instead, she put on the biggest fake smile she could muster which caused Logan's smug grin to falter. 'A fake smile eh? This could be promising.'

"Uhm, Logan? Can we speak for a moment privately?" She asked hopeful. Leah was trying to be as cheerful as possible when facing Logan and after he made that comment, she was ready to crack. He raised an eyebrow and nodded to the guys to leave.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure Miss Flynn," Logan asked. Leah looked down, finding her combat boots more interesting. "Tick Tock Flynn," Logan sighed and Leah snapped her head up to glare at him before smiling once more.

"Look, I know that we don't get along very well-" Leah began.

"That's one Hell of an understatement," Logan mumbled. Leah coughed, tapping her foot on the ground. "Continue."

"Anyways, I know we don't get along but at this point, I'm desperate." Logan raised an eyebrow again at her words. "I'm sure you can tell already that I suck hard at Trig." Logan was about to comment again but she gave him a look that begged him to try her patience. "And I was wondering that if you had the time, could you tutor me maybe?"

Logan's jaw dropped. He was surprised that Leah Flynn, antisocial misfit and enemy classmate, was coming to him for help. Looking at her again, he could see how vulnerable she was just bouncing from one foot to another, head downcast. Leah Flynn is a very confident, stubborn, and full of herself; he hated to admit that he admired those qualities since they matched him to an extent.

But that didn't change the fact that they had issues with the other. "Why should I help you huh? What's in it for me?" Logan demanded. Leah frowned at this and she scrunched her eyebrows, thinking hard. Logan on the other hand thought this was a cute facial expression. Wait! No he didn't!

Leah bit her lip before speaking. "You could get some sort of extra credit for helping me? And uhm…I uh…" Leah stammered, unable to get the last part out. She swallowed the bile rising in her throat at what she had to say next. "And I promise not to give you anymore crap because I would be forever grateful if his excellence would help a misfit like me." Leah said all in one breath.

Logan was surprised yet again by her words. But that couldn't keep him from smirking at her. "Will food be a part of this deal as well?" Logan asked seriously. Leah gaped him.

"Seriously?" She asked and he nodded in response with a neutral expression.

"Very. Can you cook at all?"

"No, but I know how to order take out."

* * *

"…and that's how you get X=14 over ½." Logan responded. He looked up from his position on Leah's bed to see her banging her head against the wall. "Is that how you think?" Logan asked with a chuckle. Instead of answering, she flicked him off.

"How will this affect me in life? I plan on going to school for English and Music; I won't need this ever!" Leah yelled.

"Actually, you may need this when-" Logan began but she cut him off before he could elaborate.

"Turn down the genius meter please," she interrupted as she rubbed her temples. Before he could speak again, the doorbell rang. Leah jumped up excitedly. "Pizza!" Logan just smiled while shaking his head.

He had only been tutoring for about a month and thought she was showing progress. Or at least hoped she was; this was cutting into his hockey/reading time. But in a way, he didn't mind…he was actually enjoying the time he spent with Leah.

Underneath that tough exterior that she built, there was a sarcastic humor that managed to bubble to the surface; he liked that side. And he got to be inside her room, according to her, was an honor and not all what he expected. Logan first thought that her room would be covered in black and Marilyn Manson would be blasting 24/7. Instead, the walls were a deep purple covered in music posters such as Green Day, Linkin Park, Evanescence on one half of the room, and on the other half were movie posters like Star Wars, The Avengers, and a few horror movies.

She even kept her room reasonably clean. She had a standard full sized bed in the corner by the window with a desk across from it with a laptop. A keyboard and a sheet music stand were propped up against a small entertainment center that housed a small TV set, DVD player, and a couple stacks of DVDs.

He laughed as he remembered the first thing she said to him when he entered: 'I know we have an agreement but if you tell a single soul about my room, I'll stab you in the family jewels'. And he believed her…sort of, but he did have some respect for her to not reveal her privacy.

"Logan! I'm going to be a fatty and eat your pizza if you don't come in here!" Leah shouted from the living room.

"Coming!" Logan shouted back. He knew that she wouldn't touch his pizza since he decided to get pepperoni, sausage, and onions which Leah detested. By the time he entered the next room, Leah was on her third slice. She had an appetite like one of the guys, another quality he liked about her.

"Did you save any for me?" Logan asked with a smirk. Leah rolled her eyes before she slid a box towards him. "Grazie."

"Welcome." She responded as she grabbed another slice.

"So, Leah," Logan began. "is it safe to assume that you like Halloween?" Logan asked. She just gave him an 'are you shitting me?' look. "Anyways, there's a math convention the day after and I wanted to know if you'll go?"

"Really Logan? You mentioned Halloween, getting me all excited then you bring that in? You're such a meanie." Leah whined as she sipped her water. He smiled at her and took a breath before continuing.

"Well, I wanted to ask that first before I brought up actual Halloween plans…plans that I know you would go for." He finished.

"I'm listening."

"Ok, so the guys and I are planning to take Katie and a few of her classmates around the neighborhood before going to a party and if you weren't busy, would you like to join?" Logan asked hopeful.

This was Katie's last year to trick or treat, and she learned of the mutual agreement between Leah and Logan so she begged for Leah to come along. And when that didn't work, she jumped on us one by one before pinching us to death. But that wasn't the only reason…he wanted to be able to hang with Leah outside of their tutoring sessions.

Leah was tempted by his offer. She loved Halloween but over the past few years, she did the same thing: dress up as a favorite horror movie villain, gorge herself in a few bags of candy, and have a movie marathon. She thought about how nice it would be to do something different even if she had to go to a math convention the next day…even though she would love to spend a day with Logan. Whoa, where did that come from?!

"…the guys and I have a theme this year: the world of Superheroes." Logan continued. "C'mon, you really need to get out more! And that's saying a lot when it's coming from a nerd."

"You have a point there…" Leah nodded in agreement.

"So, will you go?" Logan asked again.

"Sure, why not."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Guess who got his driver's license yesterday?!" Logan exclaimed.

"Who?!" Carlos responded, spitting out some of his cereal bar in the process. Logan frowned as he wiped the food away while Kendall and James snickered in response.

"Congrats man," Kendall said, patting him on the back.

"So I'm guessing you'll be the designated driver tonight?" James asked as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"If I can get the car tonight, but I should; it's Halloween!" Logan smiled. "Ya'll have your costumes yet?"

"Yeah baby!" Carlos yelled again and spitting out more of his food.

"Dude, you really need to swallow before speaking," Logan grumbled.

"That's what she said," James snickered.

"What who said?" Carlos asked.

"Anyways! I already have my Spiderman costume waiting for me," Kendall spoke up.

"And I will be Wolverine," James added.

"I'm going to be a Luchador!" Carlos exclaimed happily. Each of the boys turned to look at Carlos with a confused expression.

"Why are you going as a Mexican wrestler?"

"Cause I want to! They are superheroes to me!" They just nodded knowing that they couldn't talk him out of that costumes choice.

"What are you going as Logan?" Kendall asked. Logan paused before clearing his throat.

"Batman." Logan replied, bringing his voice down a few octaves while earning a laugh from the others.

"Oh, that's rich." James responded as he wiped a few tears from his eye.

"I thought you were going as Bruce Banner?" Carlos asked.

"Eh, I wanted to be something different aside from a doctor or a scientist," Logan replied simply as he began walking to his second period with the guys: P.E.

"Or," James piped in. "Did you want to impress your misfit girlfriend by being something besides a doctor or scientist? You know something manly."

"Don't call her a misfit," Kendall and Logan replied together. James understood why Kendall said that but narrowed his eyes at Logan in confusion.

"And she's not my girlfriend either…"

"Not yet!" Carlos said in a sing song voice. Logan shoved him into a nearby locker before walking ahead to class. "What did I do?!" Carlos shouted but Logan just ignored him.

* * *

On the other side of the school, Leah was in her computer class but she couldn't concentrate. She had a few minutes left in class and all of her work had been completed, so she goofed around for a bit. With the system that her school had, she was able to view her grades in between progress reports just in case a student missed something or wanted to attempt extra credit. Leah was in a state of shock as she viewed her grades for the next quarter:

Creative Writing: A

English: B+

American History: C-

Health/P.E.: B

Computer Programming: A-

Introduction to Music Theory: B

Advanced Trigonometry: D+

She had managed to bring her Trig class up a grade and a half in a month. Even though it was a D+, that was still passing! She won't be dropped from Creative Writing! One the one hand, Leah was ecstatic but on the other, slightly depressed. With her finally understanding math and passing the class, that meant no more sessions with Logan. She was getting rather fond of Logan…seeing him every week and him taking time from his schedule to help her.

Leah was learning more and more about him after each time they spent together. She learned that beneath that cocky exterior of his, Logan is actually very insecure about his performance and strives to better himself; he just doesn't know how to compile it together very well. She learned that his dad died some years ago and that it's just himself, his mother, and grandmother.

Leah didn't know when her feelings for Logan changed and often wondered how it only took about a month to do so. She thought it was because he was helping and quickly came up with a plan: be nice to Logan and don't tell him yet. She figured she had at least another few weeks before the next round of grades came out. Ok, I can do this.

* * *

No, I can't do this Leah said to herself as she exited the library. Contrary to popular belief, she had some morals, and she knew lying to Logan was bad for her karma. But if she tells him, he won't want anything to do with me anymore. I'll be alone again…and Leah didn't like the sound of that.

"Miss Flynn?" Her teacher asked as soon as she entered her Trig class. "Can you come here for a moment please?" She asked nicely. Leah nodded before walking up and standing in front of her desk.

"Yes Mrs. Milner?" Leah asked. Mrs. Milner just smiled in response…something she NEVER did for Leah…the most she ever did was frown or roll her eyes.

"I just wanted to tell you how impressed I am with you and the step you took to bring your grade up. Very good job," she stated.

"Wow, thanks Mrs. Milner." Leah responded, surprised by the kindness. "But you really shouldn't be thanking me, not completely; Logan's been an excellent tutor."

"Really now?" Mrs. Milner responded with a smile. Leah just nodded feeling more confused. "I guess I owe that boy some extra credit." She chuckled. "Have you told him yet?"

"About my grades?" Leah asked and her teacher just shook her head. Before she could respond, the bell rang prompting Leah to go sit down.

During class, Leah felt a tad uncomfortable. Mrs. Milner would shoot her a few looks as did Logan but his were even more baffling…it was like he was staring right through her, and when she caught him, he would smile so wide that his dimples highlighted his face. And during those moments, Leah felt herself blush…Leah doesn't ever blush.

After dealing with that awkwardness for an hour, the bell went off signaling the end of another class day and the start of the weekend. Mrs. Milner didn't call her out this time but instead, Logan called to her as they were exiting the classroom.

"Yes Logan?" Leah answered as she slowed down for him to catch up. Logan still had a wide grin on his face.

"Guess who got his license?" He asked excitedly. Ah, that explains the smiling.

"Kendall?" He shook his head. "James?" He shook his head harder. "Carlos?" She asked as her smile grew and this time Logan glared. Leah couldn't hold in her giggle anymore. "I'm guessing you did?"

"Ding Ding DING!" Leah was still laughing as she followed him to his locker. She knew that he wanted to get his license before Halloween rolled around so none of them had to suffer with rides from a parent for the evening as well as a way to the convention tomorrow. Logan had been studying for the past week and half while he was with Leah in between her tutoring sessions.

"Congrats Logan! So I guess I don't have to hoof it to Kendall's tonight?" Logan nodded with a big smile.

"That reminds me. The guys and I will be over to pick you up around 6. Is that ok?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, that gives me enough time. And you'll be able to finally meet my mom." Leah smiled. Even after tutoring Leah for a month at her home, Logan had yet to meet her mom. Leah's mother, Anna, had managed to hit overtime at the diner so she was given the weekend off and she wasn't needed at the supermarket either.

"I'm looking forward to it," Logan winked. At that moment when he winked, Leah's stomach fluttered. She rubbed it absentmindedly thinking she was hungry. After a few more exchanges, the guys made their presence known.

"Why hello there Leah, how are you today?" James asked as he wrapped his arm around Leah's shoulders. She glanced between his face and his arm, getting annoyed; she wasn't used to the 'flirt' of the group yet. Leah barely caught the irritated look that matched her own sweep across Logan's face at the action.

"I'll be great once you remove that tentacle from my arm," Leah growled.

"You want my testicle on your arm? Dang Logan, your girl is a fre-" James didn't get a chance to finish because Logan decided to tackle him to the ground. Leah jumped back in shock while Kendall just stepped over the pair and Carlos continued to munch on his afternoon snack.

"Hey stranger, excited for tonight?" Kendall asked nicely. Leah smiled then nodded.

"Very much, thanks again for the invite. Or should I be thanking Katie?" Leah asked. Kendall's eyebrows scrunched up at her response.

"Why would you be thanking Katie? It was Logan's idea-" Kendall began but stopped as his eyes widened slightly. "Actually, you're right! I will totally tell her for you!" Leah gave him a weird look.

"Kendall. What aren't you telling me?" Kendall shifted from foot to foot, unsure of what to say or how to cover up his slip up.

"I was going to say that…uh, it Logan's idea to agree to Katie's idea! Yeah, that's EXACTLY IT!" He replied nervously. Leah wasn't buying it at all and she was trying to calm her brain from jumping to conclusions.

"You know that whatever ya'll are hiding, I will find out." Leah said darkly.

"Good luck with that!" Carlos piped in as he finished his chips.

* * *

It wasn't until 6:00 o'clock on the dot when the guys arrived. Logan was excited to see her in costume so he was in a rush this evening. The other guys picked on him about his little 'crush' but he denied it. And he knew that he wouldn't be able to deny it for too much longer if he spent more time with her.

Logan was the first to knock on the door while the others trailed up behind. "Just a second!" A voice called from the other side. The doorway swung open, expecting Leah, and they were all equally shocked to see a very young woman answer. She looked like an older version of Leah but her eyes were a dark brown and her hair was longer that Leah's.

"Dude! Why didn't you guys tell me Leah had a hot older sister?" James hissed as he tried to push to the front. Kendall pushed him back before responding.

"That's her MOM!" He then turned back to the doorway as James blushed in embarrassment. "Hello Miss Flynn, nice to see you." Kendall said politely getting a smile in return from Leah's mom.

"Hello Kendall, always nice to see you too. Hello boys," Leah's mom, Anna replied as she opened the door wider for them to enter. James kept his head down as he shuffled in last. "Thanks for the compliment sweetie," Anna whispered to James which made him blush more. "Can I get you boys something to drink?"

"Do you have any candy?!" Carlos asked first and the others tried to shush him. Anna smiled but then put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought.

"Hmmm, I don't recall you saying trick or treat?" Anna laughed. Carlos' face fell. "Four kool-aids ok? Fruit Punch?" Anna asked as she retreated to the kitchen.

"Yes ma'am," they each responded. Not sure what to do next, they each shuffled to the couch to sit down. A few minutes later, Anna set a tray down consisting of four glasses of fruit punch. "Thank you," they responded.

"Quick question, which one of you is Logan?" Anna asked, facing them. Kendall, James, and Carlos each pointed a finger at Logan.

"Really guys?!" Logan asked as he turned to a smiling Anna. He took off his mask and stood up to greet her properly. "Logan Mitchell, very pleased to meet you," he said as she shook her hand.

"Likewise," Anna replied as she looked him up and down. "Oh man, you are so going to get it," Anna snickered as she walked away to the kitchen again. Logan didn't the chance to reply because at that moment, Leah made her presence known.

Everything seemed to have moved in slow motion. Leah was wearing a black shiny spandex suit that covered her body, but still highlighted her frame very nicely. Around her waist was a utility belt with a black riding crop on one side and a leather whip on the other. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail on top of her head and she had little black cat ears as well. Her hands were gloved and she was fiddling with her mask, not really noticing their presence yet.

Leah jumped once she looked up to see all the guys staring at her, mouths agape. Her mother on the other hand was smirking at the reactions. Logan looked the most shocked. He was still and his eyes kept wavering up and down, freaking her out more. But she tried to get past that since she noticed that he was Batman tonight. Oh man, she will need to exercise some serious self control.

"Hey! Snap out of it! Do I really look that bad?" Leah asked, getting a little frustrated. She sat at the table for a moment just to slide on her trademark combat boots.

"Why aren't you a superhero missy?" Carlos asked first. Leah looked up at his costume: bright blue spandex pants with metallic shorts on the outside, a silver breast plate, a bright red cape, and a red, white, and blue mask with the Dominican Republic flag.

"Why aren't you?" Carlos gasped and muttered 'I am a superhero' as he sipped his fruit punch.

"We were just expecting something like Wonder Woman," Kendall said.

"Or Electra," James winked.

"Firstly, I'm not tall, tan, or busty enough to play that Amazon. Secondly, red is not my color. And thirdly, villains have more fun and have better toys," Leah winked as she cracked a whip, making the boys step back. "Yeah, don't mess with this," she purred.

"Ok sweetie, don't freak them out too badly tonight. Or cause a few heart attacks." Anna said as she kissed her daughter's cheek and shooed her to the door. "You do have your mace right?" Leah nodded and the boys gulped. Logan still hadn't said a word during the exchange; he was still flustered at Leah's appearance.

"Oh crap! Mom, can Logan stay over tonight? We have to drive up to St. Paul in the morning for this Math Convention." Leah asked quickly. Each head snapped in her direction.

"Math Convention?!" They each shouted.

"Since when do you like math?" Anna asked.

"Since Logan…" James muttered under his breath. Logan seemed to have snapped out of it and smacked the back of his head.

"Mom, Logan's has been tutoring me over a month and this is my way of repaying him since none of the guys want to go," Leah whined.

"But, staying over?" Anna asked, feeling a bit worried now.

"Mom, like I just said, he has been over every week for close to a month. If he wanted to do away with me, I'm sure it would've been done by now." Logan blushed at this, not even thinking of doing something like that at the time while the others smirked. "Besides, he will be on the couch and you will be in the next room. Please mommy-kins, it will make things so much easier in the morning!" Leah pouted.

Anna to this day couldn't resist her daughter's pout or the nickname she used for her. She sighed and nodded. "Fine, but if I do not find him on the couch in the morning when I leave to do my grocery shopping, you owe me a new riding crop and you know how I hate to break those in."

"Yes mother dearest," Leah grinned as she kissed her mom's cheeks and ran out of the door. Each of the boys said their goodbyes as they followed Leah out. "And that goes double for you three! I expect you all to watch out for my baby girl and remember: I know how to hog tie and castrate a pig in 30 seconds!"

"Ok, I take back what I said about your mom being hot," James said as he climbed in the back seat of Logan's mom's minivan. "She's scary hot!"

"What do you expect guys? I have a single mom who had me a seventeen and then she sees her seventeen year-old daughter going out on Halloween with a group of guys," Leah replied as she climbed up front.

"Well, she should only be worried about one of us…" Kendall began but was cut off with a glare by Logan.

"Uh oh! Which one of us is it?!" Carlos gasped from the back while everybody else laughed.

Trick or Treating again was fun yet awkward. Once they arrived at Kendall's house to pick up Katie and her friends, their mother gushed over how cute yet sexy she was. Then she made the boys promise that Leah doesn't get kidnapped or raped. It was nice to Katie and be able to catch up as well while the boys were being given a talking to. Instead of being a princess, fairy, witch, or a pop star like her friends, Katie picked the Joker classic version with the suit and makeup.

Leah was so proud. After their mother spent close to a half hour taking pictures, they finally went around begging for candy. At each house they hit, Katie begged for Leah to go up with her which got her a good candy haul and some brownie points for our costumes.

By around 8:30, they headed back since more and more houses turned off their porch lights for the evening. Back at the Knight residence, Jennifer or 'Mama Knight' had snacks and juice waiting for them. She was surprised to see the teens had just as much candy as the kids. By the look on her face, she wanted to scold them for getting candy too but she held her tongue for the time being.

"Some people even took our pictures! They thought our costumes were so AWESOME!" Katie said to her mother who just smiled in return. Our eyes locked for a moment as she mouthed 'thank you'.

"Ok, we're off! The night calls to us!" Kendall exclaimed. They each gave Mama Knight a quick peck before running out of the house. Before Leah could join them, Katie rushed over to give her a quick hug.

"Thanks for going…it was fun," Katie smiled. I squatted down in front of her and ruffled her hair that was still a bright green.

"No problem kiddo. Now that I'm getting along with the boys, I promise to visit more," Leah said honestly earning a grin from Katie.

"That would be great!" Then she looked around to see if anybody else was listening before whispering. "I have a few new schemes to share with you," Leah just gave her a look and nodded.

"Ok Katie, Leah has somewhere to be and you have to wash the Joker off," Jennifer said as she tried to shoo Katie away. She then leaned forward and hugged Leah close. "Thank you again for coming; it was so great seeing you and Katie admires you so much," she whispered. Leah thought she was going to start crying but she just hugged her back.

"No problem Mrs. Knight. Thanks for having me and I'll try to stop by next week," she nodded as she pulled away, allowing her to leave. Leah shut the door behind her and was greeted with honking by the impatient boys. They started flashing the lights at her as she was walking down the driveway. She just stopped and glared at them.

"C'mon puuuuuuuuussy cat! Do a little dance!" James called from the car. She just raised her eyebrows and even tried to catch Logan's gaze. He just shrugged and she noticed that he was being held down by Kendall and Carlos. She just rolled her eyes as she walked backwards up the driveway.

"See! I told you guys she wouldn't do it!" Kendall said as he saw Leah walk back up the driveway. Logan let out a breath and relaxed. Part of him wanted to see how she could move in her cat suit but he didn't want to share that moment with the guys. "And now she's going to rat us out!"

"Uh, I wouldn't be so sure about that," Carlos said as he leaned closer to the windshield. James started cheering and Logan snapped his head to look again. Leah had walked up the driveway, but instead of going up the path to the front door, she stood in front of the garage door.

Leah began swaying her hips side to side before dropping down to the ground and back up. She would wave her arms around slowly then rub hands against her body. Leah didn't know how to dance 'sexy' but from what she could tell by the boys' expressions, she was doing something right.

"Wow," Logan whispered. The windows were down and the temperature had dropped a good 10 degrees, and he still felt hot. Watching her shimmy back and forth then dropping low was really getting to him. At one point, she snapped her head back and they locked eyes. She smirked then cracked a whip, snapping him out of it.

"You know, I don't mind missing that party. What do you guys say?" James asked and Logan smacked him. "Dude, take a chill pill."

"Am I done yet? Because I don't mind telling Mama Knight what I was forced to do!" Leah called back before walking slowly to the car. Logan unlocked the doors for her to get in and began driving once everyone had their seatbelts ready.

"Dayum girl! That was sexy!" James said. "Who knew she had moves like that!"

"You made me feel funny please don't do that again," Carlos mumbled causing everybody to laugh…aside from Logan who was trying to drive. Their laughing died off as they talked about their favorite topic: Hockey.

"So Logan, how did you like my little dance?" Leah asked quietly as she bit her lip. He had been pretty quiet most of the evening and she was interested in his opinion of her. And she was worried that he was disappointed in her with the way he was clutching the steering wheel.

"Honestly?" Logan asked; his voice was a bit deeper than normal.

"Yes, honestly," Leah breathed and Logan chuckled a moment. They were at a stop sign and he glanced over before driving again.

"Let's just say that I'm glad to be driving right now and that it's too dark to see."

By the time they arrived, the party was in full swing. Vampires and strippers and football players and wenches were mingling with one another. Once inside, Carlos made a bee line for the kitchen while James went to find a girl to spend the better part of the evening with.

"So much for sticking together," Logan sighed as he put his mask back on. "I guess it's just the three of us."

"Two of us actually," Leah stated as she pointed to Kendall who was standing in the living area, waiting for a turn at beer pong. "Unless you have a problem with it being just the two of us?" Leah asked. She was a bit more hopeful now after hearing Logan's statement he made about her dancing and she thought to go for it.

He stammered in response and she just walked away to the kitchen. Leah could really use something strong and highly mature. In the kitchen, there was a tall guy dressed like Tarzan mixing drinks. Maybe a drink will calm her frustrations.

"Hey there, what do you suggest for Catwoman eh?" Leah asked in attempt to sound flirty.

"Warm milk?" He asked. She faked a giggle to that cheesy reply. "How about a red-bull vodka shot?" Leah nodded as he began mixing the drink and pouring it into a red cup. Leah took the cup and downed it quickly before Logan appeared. The drink burned her throat and left a bad taste in her mouth.

"I really should put a bell on you…" Logan muttered as he grabbed Leah's wrist and pulled her towards the basement.

"Or you can just get me a leash?" She winked. Logan blushed as comment as they stepped downwards. "Why are we going down here?"

"I thought I saw James disappear down here a moment ago," Logan replied stiffly.

At the bottom of the stairs, it was like a mini party was going on. Softer music was being played and there was a handful of people, boys and girls alike, seated in a circle with a bottle in the center.

"Spin the bottle? Seriously?" Leah spoke up first. "How old are you guys? Twelve?" A blonde girl dressed as a playboy bunny scoffed at her comment and took her turn. The bottle spun for a good minute before landing on a shirtless guy that so happened to be James.

"Score! Third time in a row!" He exclaimed as he pulled the blonde girl up and into a small closet near the corner.

"Seven minutes in Heaven? I haven't played this game since Junior High," Logan said as he sat down where James did previously. Leah crossed her hands across her chest as she gave Logan a look. "What?" He replied, finally noticing her staring. "I'd rather be down here then getting shit faced." Leah considered this before sitting down as well, but she didn't like the idea of kissing a stranger nor did she like the idea of someone else kissing Logan.

"Fuck yeah! Just what we needed: a sexy Catwoman and a hot Batman to join the party!" Another girl slurred as she repositioned the bottle. "And since you're a new start, you get next spin once lover boy and my fuzzy bunny exits in", she paused, checking her stop watch, "4 minutes." She said before plopping herself on the floor.

Ugh, great! Now I have to kiss a stranger! Why did I fucking jinx myself? Leah continued to rant with herself while waiting for her turn. She would occasionally steal glances at Logan and his face betrayed his thoughts. Logan had the same fear of Leah making out with someone that wasn't him. Every since they entered the party, guys and a few girls drooled over Leah…his Leah. He had to mentally smack himself a few times when he thought of her as his.

"Times up!" The girl shouted as she went up to open the door. Out tumbles James on top on the blonde girl who was trying to fix her dress while James smirked. "Ok pussycat, spin." Leah took a deep breath as she grabbed the glass bottle and twirled it. As the bottle spun, Leah noticed a few guys eyeing which really freaked her out and she was desperate enough to wish it was James of all people.

Finally, the bottle slowed as it made one more round past her before stopping in front of Logan. Leah's jaw dropped as she locked eyes with Logan, who gulped in response. He got up before her and held out a hand to help he stand. Leah's legs felt like jelly as she followed Logan to the closet.

"D.C. Porn, me like!" Someone yelled before shutting the door. "Seven minutes begin now!"

And for the first two minutes, neither person made a move. Leah was happy that she got a person she knew and the one person she wanted to kiss while Logan on the other hand began to over think like he usually did. After a third minute passed, Leah giggled to herself. Logan took off his mask before looking in her direction.

"It's funny…" She began, still giggling to herself, unaware that Logan was inching closer to her. "When I saw you as Batman, I thought you planned it somehow. You are so smart and maybe you pulled some James Bond shit then found out my costume. But you were just as surprised as I was." Leah stopped again, looking up, startled to see Logan so close.

"I was…still in the recovery stage at the moment," Logan said huskily as he stared down Leah. His gaze was smoldering and she was having a hard time keeping control.

"Me too. Did you know I have a thing for Batman?" Leah asked.

"Did you know I have a thing for you?" Logan countered, moving closer until his body pressed against hers. She hissed at the contact, feeling instant heat.

"I had my suspicions…and that made things so much more difficult," Leah almost whispered. Logan reached up to pull Leah's mask away, dropping it to the floor, and cupped the sides of her face.

"Well my dear, I think we have passed the point of no return," Logan said before his lips crashed down on top of hers. Leah gasped, seeing stars as Logan kissed her passionately. Logan licked and nipped at her bottom lip, begging for entrance and she moaned, opening her mouth for him. He sucked on her tongue a few times, making her moan louder which only fueled his fire.

At one point, Logan removed his hands from her face to her thighs. He raised her off the ground and wrapped her legs around his waist while Leah grabbed at his arms to steady herself. Desperate for air, she pulled away but Logan wasn't done. He quickly unzipped Leah's suit halfway so he had better access to her neck.

Leah moaned his name as he bit her pulse point then moaned even louder when he sucked on her collar bone. Hard. Time passed too quickly for the pair and they didn't notice someone shout 'times up' then fling open the door. It took a few flashes of cameras for them to notice anything.

"Damn, this is porn."


End file.
